The Failed Apprentice Of Darth Revan
by ascended ancient
Summary: Darth Revan, Dark lady of the Sith had many apprentices, some not as loyal as others, this is what happens when one steps above his own post and challenges his Master. One shot, AU.


**I do not own Star Wars or the Star Wars franchise and this is merely for entertainment. **

**I apologise for not updating The Secret Master Of Darth Revan, but my computer died, and so have to use my phone and only just found out you can copy and paste on here from it. This is a one shot but is related to the The Secret Master Of Darth Revan being set at some point in its future after her fall.**

Revan looked out at the stars twinkling lights in a black void, her view wasn't perfect, it was blocked in a few places by various ships that made up the huge fleet surrounding her command ship. She had planned for two years, remained hidden, planted spies, gathered followers and built up her power.

The massive star forge in the distance tearing material from Rakatan's star, the ancient dark artefact in the distance dwarfing even her huge command ship, its huge foundries and factories churning out ships and droids for the war that was to begin in a few short days.

Soon twelve planets in the republic would fall under her rule, twelve battles would begin in unison and soon after this initial attack, the war, would begin. Soon her and her apprentice Tyrus would rule the galaxy.

Darth Tyrus paced outside the bridge for a moment his mind racing, he was confident he would win, his master hadn't slept in days not that it showed or anyone would notice, no she would never allow that. Then there was her three other apprentices the three Sith lords, normally attacking her would be impossible but now they were else where, now it was possible.

He rested his hand on his lightsaber hilt feeling the familiar metal at his side. This was his weapon, the one that killed hundreds of enemies and had never failed him in his quest to become the new dark lord of the Sith.

He cleared his mind not wanting his master to sense him as he marched onto the bridge his hand once again slipped to his lightsaber. The sith apprentice watched Darth Revan as she stood her back to him her arms crossed.

She didn't even acknowledge him as she watched the stars seeming to not even be aware of his presence. He wondered if she was that confident in his loyalty that she felt no need to be wary of him.

He drew the hilt leaving it deactivated so she wouldn't turn from the sound. He smirked thinking her oblivious before sending a massive wave of force lightning at his master.

Before it could strike its target a violet blade raised up intercepting the deadly bolts. Slender hands holding the hilt relaxed as if that was merely a breeze that had been sent at her not dark lightning.

Revan looked at him from behind her violet weapon. "You're a fool if you think I couldn't feel you, and an even larger fool if you think that would succeed with such a feeble attack" she said, her voice calm in a tone any one else would use when describing the weather, as she looked over him.

He growled activating his crimson weapon, the unmistakable snap hiss as it activated making the last of the crew who were not already looking at the two sith lords instantly turn paying attention.

Revan let out a soft sigh "you shouldn't challenge me Tyrus" she said softly in a friendly tone her right hand moving low so her blade was in the classic makshii opening.

"you are just scared to die, my old master" he replied his voice filled with venom. He send another wave of lightning at her before sprinting towards his master, blade at his side humming almost peaceful it's blade lighting the deck below a hot crimson.

Revan didn't flinch she merely caught the lightning and sent it back at him her abilities clear from how much power it gained on return. Tyrus stopped, his boots slipping slightly on the smooth metal floor, intercepting the lightning with his red blade. He quickly twisted his sabre upwards intercepting a violet blade aimed for his throat.

Both sith lords walked around each other waiting to strike, Revan did first like a coiled viper she sprang at him, her blade shooting forwards in a stabbing motion. He jumped back nearly falling into one of the crew pits. He steadied himself in time to block a strike for his thigh.

He moved to attack his master needing to get off of defence. He aimed for her ribs she parried with her own saber before going to stab his heart, he dropped to the floor and rolled to the side over his shoulder quickly standing again no longer pinned between his master and a short fall.

She ran at him bringing her blade in a diagonal arc for the left side of his face as he blocked he suddenly ducked as a red blade missed him by inches.

He stepped back having never seen her use two blades before, he was prepared for one blade so this threw him off slightly. He backed off for a moment recalculating, rethinking his moves, he had fought many who had used two blades before but had never even seen his master hold two blades.

The unfamiliar conditions had made him pause too long and by the time he was focused totally on the red haired women before him, she had already stepped forwards bringing one of her deadly plasma blades at his head planning to decapitate him and another for his waist, he jumped making himself horizontal using the force to hover for the brief second it took her blades to go by him the blades going behind and in front of him.

He dropped into a press up and span on his hands kicking her legs out and then jumped up to his feet. She dropped to her back and rolled to the side as his blade slammed into the deck sparks flying. She jumped to her feet her red blade blocking his, her violet one moving in an arc for his head, he blocked it both combatants moving back from one another.

Both stepped forwards at the same time their crimson blades clashed as Revan span on her heel a one eighty her violet one slamming into his, she turned again her crimson one clashed this time, she repeated this spinning and striking attack several times causing him to lose ground.

He lost ground fast and after only a few seemingly pointless attacks until he no longer felt the ground beneath his next step and fell into the starboard crew pit landing into the durasteel floor he stumbled falling to his back, he quickly got back up onto his feet, Revan jumped in after him bringing her blade at his forehead. He batted it aside with his own blade.

Both of the combatants went at each other blades moving in a wild deadly dance. They were oblivious to everyone around them focused totally on their opponent.

The crew all looked up terrified at the two force sensitives fighting just feet from them. The crew jumped up running out the crew pit or climbing out of it to avoid going by the two combatants several having to dodge the deadly blades as they made their escape.

Both Sith lords backed up briefly watching one another looking for a way to break the others defence.

Revan and Tyrus clashed again their blades cutting up the consoles all around them heading to the stairs back up to the main area. They fought to the stairs till Tyrus flipped over her. Not wanting her to have the higher ground.

He waited at the top of the small staircase and smirked, daring his master to try and beat him from down there.

She growled her apprentice was truly her match, she was less physically strong and he knew this and was trying to wear her out, she jumped up out the crew put several meters from him. He growled, she hadnt taken him on from below, he ran at her.

Before the apprentice could get close lightning flew at him not having enough time to block he instead threw himself to the side making a force barrier the deadly bolts tearing straight through it destroying another console. By the time he was standing another bolt was headed at him which he blocked with his crimson blade.

She was getting frustrated from not landing any attacks, was she not the Dark Lady of the sith? No she was just out of practice there was no way she could be weaker than this whelp. Was she not all powerful? Was her apprentice truly stronger than she was

She refused to believe the last two and sent a massive wave of lightning at him. She reached out tearing a large console off of the deck sending it flying at him. She watched as he blocked the lightning and caught the console sending it back, she smirked jumping over it at him, but he had expected this and was ready for it, she went wide eyed as his blade was posed to strike her chest, she dodged as best she could the blade that intended to end her existence moved in a circle trying to catch up with her move instead tearing her protective chest plate open causing it along with her black cape to drop to the floor leaving her top half now bare for the bridge crew to see. Her dark red hair falling on her pale skin.

"so your wish is granted, you finally get see a women topless before you die" she taunted wanting nothing more at the moment than to cover herself up, yes she was a sith lord but she still had some decency, but knew she couldn't, not yet. Her mind was slightly panicked at how close the blade had just been to ending her existence.

She jumped at him her red blade aimed at his throat he growled and blocked before ducking her second barely missing his head.

"luckily I have seen some already and they were far better than those pathetic and rather disappointing things you call breasts" he mocked before lunging at her, she blocked and kicked his rib cage and he winced her armoured boots digging in a cracking sound could be heard as she broke three of his ribs.

The comment hurt, she thought her body was fine and while she was the dark lord of the sith she was also a young woman. This just fuelled her anger further which was good as that was one part of the dark side. However it also made her 'perfect' form less refined and wild.

She focused on their blades instinct making her fight while was could think. She was trying to calm herself and refine her style. She eventually did so. Her movements became tighter leaving him less room for error.

Revan focused on the fight sweat now building as she became tired a thin film covering her torso. The heat of the plasma blades helping add to the sweat on her body.

Revan could feel her lungs burning begging her to rest, her breathing and heart rate were racing and she needed to end this soon. Her apprentice was the definition of perfect fitness.

She was by no means unfit but wasn't built for long fights she was built like a gymnast, she had trained to be skilful, precise and deadly rather than have these dragged out fights. She would have used the force to boost her physical normally, but right now she needed to focus on the three deadly blades dancing inches from her skin.

She parried and raised her left hand sending him back a few feet. She walked back a few steps panting she quickly boosted her physical abilities with the force before re-engaging her apprentice.

The dark lord refused to lose to her apprentice. She pushed harder her attacks tight together, her defence unwavering. She decided to make her ending move.

She bought her blade round again blocking his blade that was aimed for her thigh. She deactivated it and raised her now free arm then punched at his face and he blocked with his forearm before elbowing her in the jaw. She winced in pain before smirking, her free hand grabbed her deactivated blade and activated it stabbing him in the chest. He gasped looking down dropping his blade it clattered to the ground harmlessly, no longer active.

She raised her left hand sending him flying across the bridge her blade sliding out him as her flew. He slammed into a support beam, the sound of his bones shattering made her smirk.

"get this trash off my bridge" she said smirking. Two trooper instantly did as told bursting into action dragging his limp body off the bridge to be destroyed.

She marched towards one the dark Jedi guarding the bridge he was clearly looking at her exposed sweat covered chest not even trying to be subtle. He realised she had noticed and his eyes snapped to looking dead forward.

It was annoying her, while it was nice for someone to think your worthy of checking out, she was furious the fool had even thought to do it, she was the Dark Lord not some object to be viewed she was to be feared. She looked him over briefly she could feel his anxiety and practically hear his heart beat sweat covering him in fear.

She raised her hand and he grabbed at his throat she could feel him trying to break her hold with the force but it wasn't affecting her grip "clearly you have forgotten your place and who I am" she said as he gasped and grabbed at his throat hoping to break the invisible hold with his hands. "Do not forget I am not some women to stare at for your leisure, I am the dark lord of the sith, and you will all show me respect or face the same fate as the fool who just faced me" she said looking at the whole crew.

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic display still trying to break her hold she sighed and threw him aside not worth her effort. He held his throat not daring to look up at the dark lord.

Commander Soul headed over taking her officers jacket off and handing it to the Sith Lord.

Revan pulled it round her naked torso, zipping it closed and walked off the bridge to her quarters, the second the door was closed she let out a pained gasp. Shortly after she entered the door opened, a middle aged male Twi'lek walked in, the starts of wrinkles showing as he smirked.

She looked over at him and sighed sitting on her bed he closed the door and walked over he pulled the jacket off of her, receiving a wince from the female Sith, he sighed at the sound "I am getting sick of patching you up I do have other patients you know" he said shaking his head.

She had burn marks on her body, several small bruises, parts of her torso were covered in large yellow or purple marks. She groaned having not cooled her muscles down and so she was sore all over even where not injured.

On the bridge the dim light had hid these marks but the bright lights of her quarters showed them up on her pale skin.

She laughed "yeah but the droids can deal with them" she said smiling "and Solee, not a word to anyone about this, anyone asks I didn't get injured in that fight"

Solee laughed and nodded "of course Revan" he said laughing tending to her injuries. She blushed before asking something that was bugging her "Solee, we've been friends for a long time, umm can I ask you something, and be honest" she asked blushing not looking at him.

He looked confused but nodded "of course" he said smiling his smile dropped upon hearing the question.

"do you think my breasts are small?" she asked, he choked on air for a moment before opening his mouth but no sound came out.

"Revan your like a daughter to me so I'm not answering that" he said shaking his head.

"what about medically?" she asked

"they are perfectly fine for your height medically speaking that is" he said clearly blushing not looking at her never expecting this conversation.

"thanks Solee" she said smiling slightly to him he nodded "anyway you done cause I wanna sleep" she said, he nodded and left. She curled up clutching the hilt to her first blade, her violet one, and fell asleep.


End file.
